


Slippery When Wet

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Wrong Way [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute babies, Fluff, Happy Family, Jared POV, M/M, Post Mpreg Jared, Post Mpreg Jensen, Schmoop, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: After Jared brings Chloe home from the hospital, he's starting to worry about the fact that he and Jensen have to raise a daughter.





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little timestamp that is fluffy. I wrote it when I needed fluff and I am kind of obsessed with Jensen's relationship with Shane.
> 
> I based it on a real life situation in which my two gay friends adopted a daughter and they had a tiny, little, freak out over the fact that they have to raise a daughter and they know nothing about girl parts. It was really cute. They got over it really fast.

Jared has been home from the hospital for five days, and Chloe has been on this planet for seven, yet he still hasn’t actually been the one in charge of bathing her.

Jensen has been amazing since they brought Chloe home. Hell, who is he kidding, he has been amazing since she was conceived. His husband is all about making sure he and Chloe are content and comfortable, all while dealing with two year old Shane attached to his hip.

Jared gets Chloe for all the fun parts: the snuggling, the sleeping, the feedings…well the daytime feedings. As if he is trying to make up for being a terrible pregnant person himself, Jensen gets up with Chloe every two hours, changes every diaper, and doesn’t complain…not even once! He is so obviously over the moon with his new daughter and Jared thinks it is adorable. 

Jared loves her too, is absolutely crazy about her, especially when she smells like baby shampoo and perfection. And at seven days, he figures that letting Jensen do everything has gone on long enough. He is sore – he just had a baby, of course he is sore – but he isn’t dead.

That was the plan anyway. But once he has Chloe undressed and blinking at him, waiting for her bath, he isn’t quite sure what to do with her. Well, he _knows_ what to do with her…he just can’t seem to focus enough to do anything.

Chloe doesn’t seem to care. She is content, all snuggled in the plush baby towels laid out for her. She yawns a tiny baby yawn and Jared’s heart just goes crazy. He can’t believe that she was inside of him. 

He feels like a terrible father because he was never this at awe with Shane. Well that isn’t really true. He was in awe at the being that is Shane. He was head over heels in love with him from the second he screamed his arrival. It was hard to forget that Shane was inside of Jensen, and even if you did forget, Jensen was quick to remind you. Jared didn’t really _know_ Shane in utero, but he saw his whole birth process and knew _exactly_ where he came from and how he came into the world, so looking at him wasn’t such a mystery.

With Chloe, it is much different. When he looks at her, he can’t believe that he gave birth to such a perfect human being. Whereas he only really knew Shane after birth, he knew Chloe from the first positive pregnancy test. So he accredits his awe to finally meeting the little person who sent his life into a whirlwind. He _loves_ Shane, but he feels a different connection with Chloe. She grew inside him…that is enough to send his head spinning. They take up completely equal parts of his heart, but each child is unique and he’s coming to terms with what that means for him.

Jared tries to make sense of the feeling in his head but he still has to remind himself he is not a bad father to Shane. It is the first time he worries about being a bad parent and it makes him want to relegate all Chloe duties back to Jensen so he can spend the day with Shane.

Chloe cries out and makes sure Jared focuses his attention back on her. Jared thinks that he is being foolish or hormonal or just damn paranoid about being a bad parent and he pushes those thoughts aside.

He sets up Chloe’s little bath kit in the sink, has warm water and baby wash, and has no idea what he is waiting for.

When he picks Chloe up and lets her little body mold to the crook of his arm, he wants to keep her there because she looks so darn cute. But realizing a diaper-less baby is probably not a good idea for an extended period of time, he gently lays her in her baby bath. He washes her face and hair on autopilot, but then freezes.

Jared had washed Shane hundreds of times, he was actually the one to give him his first bath, but that was Shane. Shane was…well, Shane is a little boy, with little boy parts, and all those things that Jared knows how to deal with.

Chloe is everything a baby little girl should be, uncharted girl part territory included. What the hell are he and Jensen going to do with a daughter?

Sure, she is rolly polly, with cute little baby rolls of chubbiness and soft baby skin, but she is other things too. Other things that worry Jared a little.

He must have been taking too long for Chloe’s liking because she lets out a squealing cry. He is also too drawn into his thoughts to notice that Jensen has entered the kitchen with a giggling Shane tucked under his arm like a football.

When Jensen comes up behind Jared and kisses the back of his neck, it startles him. When Jensen actually realizes that something is up, that some worry is festering in Jared’s brain, he’s thankful of his husband’s attentiveness.

Like the pro-father he is, Jensen gently nudges Jared away and finishes up Chloe’s bath, washing girlie parts included. He has her wrapped in a towel and snuggled into his arms so fast that Jared can barely keep up with him.

Shane is tugging at Jensen’s pant leg again, jealous of Chloe but also curious to see what is going on with his little sister. Everyone is focused on Chloe…except Jared…which makes him feel terrible.

Before he can delve deeper into self-loathing, Shane, who is so eerily perceptive, is trotting over to him, asking Jared to pick him up “pwease” because he wants his Daddy. It takes that one request to make Jared believe he isn’t a terrible father; he must be doing something right for his perfect child to want him.

Jared scoops Shane up, inhales the scent of his hair, and kisses his chubby cheek before blowing a raspberry to it. Shane’s giggles go straight to his heart and he doesn’t want to let his son go, even though the toddler is done with hugging and wants to move on to bigger and better things….like the monster truck set his grandparents gave him.

When Jensen asks what was going on before, in regards to his freak-out at the sink, Jared tells him. They have moved beyond being embarrassed about any concerns they might have, but that doesn’t mean Jared doesn’t feel like an idiot. When Jared asks Jensen how he does it, how he knows how to take care of Chloe like that, he is relieved to hear the answer. 

Jensen states that he just _knows_ how to do it because she is his. He loves her and she is perfect and he can figure the rest out as he goes along. She is just a baby, she is just like Shane was…well mostly. He kisses Jared on the nose and transfers the tiny bundle into his arms. She needs a diaper and her nighttime clothing and Jared it on duty.

Jared thinks he can do that. He loves Chloe enough – more than enough – he just needs to trust himself enough and remember that he is a good parent.

Chloe may be a girl, but Jared and Jensen have female friends and she has grandmothers.

Plus, Jared has the internet, and years to sort things out.

Besides, his kids are perfect. What could mess that up?

**Author's Note:**

> I am glad people are liking this 'verse. Thanks so much. Like I said, I wrote it a few years ago and I am posting it here. The next installment will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
